


Attorney

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Attorney

Unknown to people, Clint does have a lawyer.  
His name is Matt Murdock.  
Clint had met him in a dumpster.  
His lawyer is blind.  
But can catch any person in a lie.  
Clint thinks Matt can even catch Natasha lying.  
His lawyer is also a superheroe.  
Just like Clint.  
But Clint knows Matt's identity is a secret.  
Not even known to his best friend.  
So Clint keeps the Avengers away from Hell's Kitchen.  
Lets Matt save his people here.


End file.
